Even Though He's Bad
by Blaze
Summary: Buffy and Angelus get together [season 2]


Even though he's bad

Title: Even Though He's Bad

Author: Blaze (Kelly Burns)

Email: Cordy2k@aol.com 

Summary: Buffy and Angelus collide.

Time line/ Spoilers: Season two after Innocence. No spoilers really. 

Rating: PG, references to sex and nudity.

Disclaimer: I, Kelly Burns, do not own any of the characters except Quinn. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, and Sandollar Productions. I, most unfortunately, have nothing to do with Buffy except having a complete love for the show. However the plot does belong to me. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was sat alone in her room reading a magazine. Giles had given her the night off as she had had a hectic week. Monday night, she was attacked by five vamps she managed to dust them off in no time but the same had happened nearly every day. She was gonna relax until about half seven then go to the Bronze but she was having a hard time motivating herself to get up and get ready. She didn't want to go but she had promised Willow that she would turn up. 

"Uh I better get ready," she said to no one in particular. 

Buffy got up and searched her wardrobe for some thing to wear; she looked through her wardrobe and mulled it over. After a lot of thought she decided upon a pair of black leather pedal pushers and red vest top with Angels jacket over it. She wore it even though she had him no longer. Angel had gone; he was Angelus now, but wearing the jacket made her feel like he was holding her. Next she did her make up and pulled a brush through her hair then let it hang loose on her neck. 

" Mom I'm off to meet Willow at the bronze" 

" Okay honey I hope I can trust you not to stay out late I'm not gonna be here when you get back." Her mother was off to New York buying art for the gallery. 

"Okay mom, see ya when you get back, love you." Buffy shouted to her mum 

"Love you too, honey." 

Buffy headed for the bronze taking her time; she had let her mind wander to the thing she wanted not to forget, but also not remember. 

" Hello lover," said a husky voice from the darkness of the night. Buffy was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice. 

"What do you want?" she asked with a harsh tone. 

"Umm, well, umm, to torment you. Just the usual." Angelus said with a smirk on his face. 

" Well I'm not in the mood okay." she told him matter-of-factly. 

"Well I'll just leave then," he answered. 

And to Buffy's surprise he did. Buffy stood there for a moment and watched him walk off, when he was no longer visible she carried on to the bronze. * Well that was strange * 

Angelus walked off in to the distance. When he thought that she couldn't see him anymore he turned and watched, then slowly started to follow. He had come out here tonight because he had to see her. He couldn't explain why, he just had to. When he saw her he had to speak to her, but all he could think of was what he had said. He hadn't really come to torment her but he didn't want her to know the real reason. He followed her in there and watched as she sat down with Willow, they were at the usual table they sat at. 

"Hey Will, sorry I'm late" she apologised. 

"Your not" willow said a bit confused. 

"Oh, I guess I am used to showin' up late." 

"So what do you want to do, get a drink and talk or go and dance?" 

"Em, drink and talk." Buffy decided. 

"Okay I'll go get the drinks what do you want?" 

"No its okay I'll get 'em, Coke?" 

"Yes, please" 

Buffy walked off to the counter and ordered a coke and a diet doctor pepper. When she turned to leave with her order she bumped into a lad. 

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Buffy mumbled. 

She bent down to pick up the cans of soda. When she came up to say sorry again she looked at him. He had dark brown hair gelled and spiked forward at the front and shaved at the back. He had deep brown eyes and a smile that complimented his face perfectly. He was a bit taller than she was. He was wearing an orange Reebok jumper with a white collared shirt underneath and white and black Adidas pants. She realised she was staring and started to speak. 

"Oh sorry, luckily they weren't open." 

"It's okay. It's not every day I have a beautiful woman bumping into me." Buffy blushed and then started to walk away. 

"Umm, sorry again, I have to get back to my friend" She answered. 

"Wait" 

"Yeah" 

"Um, I wouldn't open that just yet," He said with a friendly smile. 

"Oh, yeah, I suppose your right" She started to leave again. 

"Wait" he reached out and grabbed her arm but not in the aggressive way that she was used to. 

"Yeah" 

"Quinn, my name that is, and I was wondering if you would like to go out some time," he said in a hurried voice. 

"Buffy and okay why don't you join us?" 

"Okay, do you go to Sunnydale High? I just started there." 

"Yeah, I was new last year." Buffy set off again to the table where willow was waiting. Quinn followed. 

"Willow, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Willow" 

"Pleased to meet you Quinn" Willow answered in her usual cheery tone. 

"Like wise" He replied. 

They shook hands. Buffy and Quinn took two seats at the table; Willow took the can off Buffy and began to open it with a little trouble. 

"So how did you two meet?" Willow asked in a curious voice. 

"Oh we just bumped in to each other. By the way Will, where's Xander?" Buffy asked glancing around to see if she could see him. 

"Um, some where with Cordy I guess." 

"And Oz?" 

"You know where he is." 

"No …oh, oh, yeah, I remember." Buffy remembered that Oz was locked up in Library because it was a full moon that night. 

Willow finally opened her can and it sprayed all over her, she let out a little scream. 

" Oh sorry Will I forgot to tell you that when I said I bumped in to Quinn, I literally bumped in to him and I dropped the cans on the floor." 

"I better go wash it off. I'll see you tomorrow Buffy and nice to meet you Quinn" 

"Yeah you to." 

As Willow walked off, Buffy and Quinn talked for a while. In the shadows of the Bronze a low growl erupted from Angelus' throat. 

"Grrrrr, who is that guy and what is doing with my Buffy, urm the slayer." he quickly corrected himself. "Well I better find out." Angelus emerged from the shadows and began to walk towards Buffy and Quinn. 

"I thought I was the only one who watched that." 

"No I love that show!" 

They were giggling at nothing and at everything. Buffy was thinking how nice this was to have a normal conversation with someone. She almost felt content, and then she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew what this meant; that this moment was about to end and she knew how. Buffy quickly scanned the area of the Bronze and saw a familiar figure approaching her. *I knew he gave up to easy before* Angelus finally reached the table. 

" Hello Buffy, long time no see." Angelus said with a grin on his face. 

" It's not been that long, what do you want Angel?" She asked in a fed up tone. 

"Oh just to catch up, and who is your friend here?" Quinn realised that Buffy wasn't gonna answer and decided to do it for her. 

"My names Quinn Weaton." Quinn reached out his hand as a friendly gesture. Angelus followed the gesture and did the same. 

"Hi pleased to meet you, my names Angelus but you can call me Angel." 

"Wow you have cold hands," Quinn said. 

"I get that all the time," Angelus said with a smirk. 

"So how do you know Buffy, Quinn?" 

"We just met, how about you?" 

"Oh we go way back, we used to date," Buffy gave him an evil glare, which he returned. 

"Angel just leave, you're not welcome here." Buffy hissed at Angelus. 

"But Buffy I've missed you so much" he exclaimed in a mock tone but he knew that she had no idea how much he meant that statement. 

"I'm so sure" at this point Buffy averted her gaze to the entrance of the Bronze, she had seen a man walking out with a young girl about her age and she had a strange feeling that he was a vampire. Angelus followed her gaze until he saw what she saw. 

"Looks like duty calls" Angelus said. 

"Quinn I have to go so do me a favour and don't talk to him while I am gone" Quinn looked a bit confused but nodded in agreement. 

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked. 

"Err to err to the ladies room," Buffy quickly left and exited the Bronze. 

"But there that way," Quinn pointed to the doors behind him. 

"Oh don't worry you'll get used to her doing that." Angelus stated " But not for long" he whispered under his breath. 

"So you like Buffy then?" 

"She said I shouldn't talk to you" 

"Oh she is just mad at me. It's not like I'm gonna bite you," Quinn looked confused. * What an odd thing to say *. 

"So do you?" 

"Yeah she is really great" 

"Well I'd advise you to stay well away. I'm lucky I dumped her when I did." 

"Why?" 

"Oh it's not for me to say" 

Out side the Bronze 

"Hey can we hurry this up I've left my potential love interest in there with my ex. That's not a good thing cause my ex happens to be a vampire!" 

"Sure!" 

The vampire lunged at her she jumped up and kicked him in the stomach followed by a right hook to the face and then a stake to the heart. She then hurried back into the Bronze. 

Inside the Bronze 

"But I can see you still love her" Quinn stated. 

"Grrrr I'd take that back if I was you" as he said this he was on his feet and had Quinn by the neck. Buffy chose that moment to walk in. 

"Oh no" she exclaimed then ran to the table. Quinn was struggling to get out of Angelus' grip but wasn't having any success. 

"I'm sorry but it's true I can see it and now you've come to try to warn me off," Angelus felt his other arm being pulled behind his back. 

"Angel what did I say before. Let go Angel and leave." Buffy said "Before I introduce you to Mr pointy," She whispered into his ear. 

"Okay I was only having a bit of fun with the kid." He abruptly let go of Quinn and walked away. 

"Oh and by the way kid. I do bite" 

"Go play with that little insane slut Dru, see I bite back!" Buffy shouted aggressively. 

"Grr" Angel growled. He knew she had won. 

"Well he's certainly not over you," said a very confused Quinn. 

Buffy had to laugh "You're kidding right, he hates me and the feeling is mutual" 

"No I'm serious, he loves you." 

"Can we quit this conversation now" Buffy asked. 

"Okay but how did you manage to get him off, I couldn't budge him? He is unusually strong." 

"Oh, well, err, I err, I, err, work out. Yeah, I work out, that's me work out girl!" She said in that tone she uses when she is nervous. 

"Oh. So… do you wanna …Go out some time." Quinn asked. 

"Err okay, I thought I may have put you off" 

"Why would you think that? So is tomorrow night alright." 

"Yeah sure tomorrow it is then." 

"I have to go now, here's my address" Buffy scribbled her address down on a piece of paper. 

"Say around 7.30." 

"Okay," Buffy started to walk out then turned back. "Err Quinn will you do me a favour?" 

"Yeah sure, what is it?" 

"If you see Angel again, err, run." 

"Why?" 

"Coz he will hurt you. That is why we broke up, he got violent. Oh and he has this weird thing about crosses if you have one and hold it up to him then he won't come near you." 

"Okay " he said with uncertainty in his voice. 

Buffy then made a quick exit from the bronze and headed for the graveyard. 

In the Mansion 

"My Angel where 'ave you been?" 

"Out." He wasn't in the mood for Dru. He had to process every thing that had happened. 

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Drucilla wined. 

"Coz I had to do something and you would get in the way" he said in a short tone. 

"My Angel why are you being so mean?" Angelus just ignored her and went to his room. Left alone in his room his thoughts wonder to Buffy again. * Why am I having these feelings? God I'm turning into Spike! Why is she so annoying? Why is that so appealing? STOP IT! *. Angel quickly exits his room only to be confronted by Drucilla yet again. 

"Going out again my Angel? Please don't, the air is talking to me. Each little particle is saying something different and I don't like what I'm hearing." 

"What's that love?" Spike wheeled up next to his insane girlfriend 

As they are talking they don't see Angelus quickly exiting the room. 

"There's going to be trouble… with Angel" As she said the last part Spike could tell she was distressed. 

In the Grave Yard 

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Buffy shouted as she wondered around the graves. 

"Buffy, is that you?" Buffy turned on her heel to find Quinn standing behind her. 

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Buffy asked in astonishment. 

"I was walking past and I heard you shout, what are you doing here?" he asked with a questioning look on his face. 

"I was err, I err I was … herd a kitten! But I can't seem to find what it was so I'll be going now" 

"Do you want me to walk you home?" 

"No it's…. Oh O.K then" She then muttered under her breath. "It will be safer if I walked you home." 

"Did you say something?" Quinn Questioned 

"Oh just that it will be nice not to walk alone." *Quick recovery * 

At Buffy's door 

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked 

"Yeah". Oh just hang on a sec" She shouted as she rushed though the door. She returned and handed Quinn a small wooden cross. 

"Oh, err, thanks," he said confused. 

"Its in case of you know, Angel," Standing there talking they didn't notice a dark shadow appear listening to them. 

"So thanks for walking me home. I'll see ya." But before she could finish Quinn moved in for the attack but this was one attack she didn't want to defend herself against. 

As Buffy kissed Quinn she felt a rush of guilt like she was cheating on angel and immediately pulled away. 

"Err, I'm sorry, " then retreated into the safety of her home closing the door behind her and leaning against it. 

The dark shadow that had appeared walked into the stream of light to show a smile of triumph curling on his lips. The figure approached Quinn from behind. 

"You know she loves me you said so yourself. So why did you even bother." Quinn spun on his heal surprised to see Angelus stood behind him. 

"No! I said you still love her. She told me she hates you and I can see it in her eyes." 

"LIAR" Angelus shouted as he lunged towards Quinn. He didn't quit now. Why was he was so upset by what the boy had just told him? As Quinn reacted by defending himself with his arm he revealed the cross that was concealed in his hand. Angelus shied away with a hiss admitting from his throat. 

"So she told you then? I really didn't think she'd tell ya" he growled. 

"Well she did" Quinn spat back "I know everything about you" Bluffed Quinn. 

Buffy opened the door to find Quinn bearing a cross at Angelus. 

"What the hell is happening?" Buffy shouted. 

"You told him? You know it's supposed to be kept a secret" Angelus snarled "Don't you know the meaning of secret identity." 

"I didn't tell him anything," Buffy said with hurt in her voice. 

"LIAR" Angelus screamed as his vampire visage appeared on his face. 

"Angel" Buffy said between gritted teeth. 

Quinn took a step back with shock. 

"Wow, what are you?" Quinn said exasperated. 

"You should know, after all Buffy's told you" Spat Angelus. 

"I didn't tell him nothing. What do you think I am, stupid?" She said exasperated. 

"I don't know what you are but I know one thing, he's a real freak of nature" scowled Quinn. 

"Yeah I know he's a freak but I love him. Well.. Err I used to before." Buffy stammered. 

"Before what?! " Quinn asked. 

"Oh nothing just bad history" Buffy said innocently. 

"Okay whatever" Quinn said quite not believing her. 

"Quinn please could you leave" Buffy said. 

"Fine but you better explain everything tomorrow" Quinn stated. 

"If you make it until tomorrow" Angelus said under his breath just loud enough for Buffy to hear. Buffy scowled at him. Quinn quickly left. 

"You'd better leave him alone" Buffy growled. 

"Okay, okay" Angelus said defensively holding his hands up to surrender. 

"So that's another boyfriend possibility gone coz of you," Buffy said. 

"He wasn't right for you" Angelus stated. 

"Enlighten me Angel tell me what by perfect boyfriend would be like" Buffy asked. 

"Well some that can cope with your moods" Angelus said. 

"Oh I'm the moody one am I!" replied Buffy. 

"You know what you are." Angelus offered. 

"Go on then tell me." 

"You're obnoxious" Angelus stated. 

"You're obnoxious" Buffy repeated. 

"You are so annoying." 

"You live under my skin" Buffy hissed. 

"I hate you!" Angelus spat at her. 

"I hate you more!" 

"You're… Your" 

"I'm what" 

"Beautiful" 

Angelus grabbed hold off Buffy and aggressively pulled her body to his and kissed her passionately. The kiss grew and grew until Buffy needed breath. She broke off the kiss and stood there panting. 

"Wow" 

"You can say that again" Angelus told her. 

They stood there like that for a moment where they ended up kissing again. When they stopped they just looked at each other. 

"What are we gonna do Angel." Buffy asked in a barely audible whisper. 

"I don't know. The more I try and get you out of my head the more you pop in. I try and hate you for making me love you but I can't I try to hurt you but by doing that I hurt myself. I just don't understand it. How can I the time and time again scourge of Europe be in love with the slayer?" Angelus told her. 

"I don't know either. But what I do know is that we have to do something about this." 

"Yeah this can never happen again okay" Angelus said Buffy nodded " no more kissing. Enemies." 

"Enemies" Buffy agreed they both reached out their hands and shook on it. Just touching his hand sent shivers down her spine and made her body feel tingly all over. Her eyes wandered up to his face and landed on his lips how she wanted to kiss them but she had to be strong and not give in to this temptation. Her grip on his hand became tighter. She finally managed to avert her gaze and looked in to his eyes what she saw in his eyes was no longer a look of hate or, what she used to see in angels eyes but different kind of love, one who needed her and wanted her so badly. She felt the same sure she still loved angel and would be the happiest person on the planet if he was returned to his body but she also had an affection for the man or vampire who's hand she was shaking. 

Angelus held her hand just the feel on his hand on hers was enough to make him insane he couldn't handle it anymore he wanted her so badly no matter who she was. He looked in to eyes and saw that she wanted him too, not Angel the soul but Angelus the demon. His grip also grew tighter on hers if she hadn't been the slayer her hand would know be broken. 

They couldn't take it any more. Angelus pulled her to him and they became hungrier for each other. Buffy fumbled around with the door knob trying to get it open eventually she managed it and they made there way up stairs to her room. When they reached they landed on her bed clawing at each other's clothing. They were caught up in the passion and need for each other that they made love. 

Morning just 4.00 am 

Buffy woke up to see Angelus looking down at her with a smirk on her face. *oh no, it wasn't a dream* 

"I bet your thinking oh no it wasn't a dream" Angelus told her. 

"Correct." 

"But wow that was the best non-dream" 

"Also correct" Angelus leaned down and kissed her. 

"What are we gonna do obviously we can't stay away from each other we tried that once." 

"Yeah your right but we are mortal enemies." 

"Yep. Maybe… no." 

"What." 

"Maybe we could see each other in secret." 

"You know I like that idea" Angelus spoke with a sneaky smile appearing on his lips. 

"Oh no what time is it" Buffy asked with a sudden urgency. 

"Just after 4." Angelus replied "oh" he said as he remembers that sunrise would be soon. "I better get going" 

Angelus crawled out of bed and began to dress, Buffy staring at him with an amused grin on her face. Angelus noticed this. 

"What" he asked 

"Nothing just never thought this would happen" 

He knew what she meant entirely. He thought she would be the last person he would fall for in fact he didn't think it would happen at all. After he was dressed he walked back over to the bed kissed her on the forehead then began to climb out of the window. 

"9.00 behind the bronze" was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the night. Buffy snuggled down back into the cover replaying the last few hours in her head over and over out of all the things she thought she would be doing that was never even thought of. 

At the mansion 

"Angel where have you been?" Dru asked. 

"Out" Angelus said. Dru began to whimper like a child does when it has been told off. "Give it a rest Dru I'm not in the mood" At this Dru backed off still whimpering and went to her and Spike's room. 

Spike came wheeling out. 

"In the name of Lucifer mate what have you said to her she is in there cryin'" Spike asked his sire. 

"I've just had enough of Miss Insano for one night" Angelus snapped at him. 

"What's got into you. Did Dru's prem. come true? Did somert happen with that dam slayer?" Spike inquired. 

"NO" he replied a little too aggressively. 

Spike didn't notice how Angelus became uptight at that question. 

"Okay I'm gonna go back to Dru" Spike stated then rolled off back to his room glad that Angel had decided to leave Dru alone so she could be his again. Angelus went to the a room grabbed quick snack of one of the high school kids that where chained up to the wall then went to bed. 

At school 

"Hey Buffy" Willow shouted to her as she jogged along to catch up with her friend. 

"Hey Will" Buffy said. 

"So how did it go with Quinn last night. Did you make with the smooches?" Willow asked in her usual happy tone. 

"No Angel showed up." 

"Bummer." Willow supported. 

"Not really Quinn was nice but not a guy I could go out with." 

"Oh okay but are you sure he could be good for you help you get over Angel." 

"No I don't think so. He saw Angel's 'game face' and freaked." 

"Okay if that's what you think." 

"Will, I gotta go I have to go find Quinn and explain." 

Buffy set off to find Quinn if he was new he would have to go to the library to get school books. She was just about to enter when he came out and bumped right into her. 

"Oh Buffy" Quinn said. 

"Quinn could we go some where and talk." 

"Yeah sure." 

They're walked out of the school and on to the grass at the front of the school. 

"So talk, what was he?" 

"We used to date but he joined a gang that uses PCP so I dumped him." Buffy told him lying through his teeth. But like every other gullible person in Sunnydale he believed her. 

"Oh" Was all Quinn said. 

"Well I gotta go." 

"Wait Buffy are we still on for tonight," Quinn asked hopefully. 

"No I don't think so it was a bad break up I'm not ready to date yet" With that Buffy walked off she had a spring in her step that had disappeared when Angel turned evil. 

The End 

Let me know what you thought cordy2k@aol.com


End file.
